


Fanart: Girls with guns

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, Fanart, Kink Meme, Merlin Modern AU, consensual gunplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt at kinkme-merlin: <a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/19042.html?thread=18650210#t18650210">Gwen/Morgana - AU (any era): consensual gunplay. An art fill would also be welcome, as would a Morgana/Morgause variation.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Girls with guns

  



End file.
